Ha Cumplido Su Promesa
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: No Puedes Recuperar lo perdido... pero tampoco puedes pretender que nada ha pasado... Las palabras que Feliciano se repetía a si mismo al recordar a SIR. Este corto fic (no se si llamarle drabble) narra como las esperanzas del chico veneciano vuelven a nacer...GRACIAS A LUDWIG! pésimo summary, teoría de que SIR es Alemania, Gerita c:


**No Puedes Recuperar lo perdido... pero tampoco puedes pretender que nada ha pasado, que él no ha partido, y que no has pasado muchos años esperando que cumpla su promesa.**

**Se repetía cada día Feliciano, al tener aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, aquellos recuerdos de su amado Sacro Imperio Romano, y que no pudo quitar de sus pensamientos, ya que por muy difícil que fuese para él... le seguía amando.**

**Pero lo conoció a él... conoció a Ludwig, y su vida cambió por completo. Ya no se sentía solo, ya no tenía por qué temer.**

**A pesar de estar con esa enrome sonrisa todo el tiempo, detrás de su estupidez y torpeza, se ocultaban las marcas del dolor y las huellas del sufrimiento, marcados por un pasado el cual estaba lleno de pestes, invasiones y tragedias para Italia, y que a pesar de no ser un país muy fuerte, siempre mostraba aquella sonrisa.**

**Ludwig, cada vez que veía aquella sonrisa, hacía que cada dolor de cabeza que el italiano le hacía pasar, valiera la pena, y aunque no fuera muy afectivo, le demostraba a Feliciano sus sentimientos a través de acciones, como por ejemplo tenerle paciencia, salvarlo de las invasiones, atarle los zapatos y permitirle que cocine sus pastas aunque le ensucie la cocina. Pero no podía negar, que aunque demostrase que le molestara que el italiano duerma con él o que siempre recurra de la protección del alemán, este estaba feliz, ya que aunque le costara aceptarlo, sentía algo por Feliciano.**

**Dicen que el destino de las personas que se aman está unido, y la fuerza de voluntad y de amor que hubo entre aquellos dos pequeños niños, fue la fuerza que logró que Sacro Imperio Romano, a pesar de morir, lograse cumplir su promesa y regresar junto a su "amada" Italia.**

**Aunque no recuerde nada de su vida como Sacro Imperio Romano, Ludwig da lo mejor de su vida como Alemania por el bienestar de Feliciano, sin obtener nada a cambio, nada más que aquella estúpida e inocente sonrisa italiana de la que se había enamorado.**

**Feliciano se sentía protegido, querido por Ludwig, pero a pesar de que cada día que pasara le gustara más... y cada día que pasara se esforzara más para que Alemania lo quiera tanto como Feliciano le amaba... tenia miedo, miedo de olvidar o de "traicionar" a aquel chico que cabellos claros que le prometió volver de la guerra, pero que perdió la vida en ella.**

**Fue cuestión de tiempo, para que aquello que ambos sentían por el otro, fuese creciendo, llegando a un punto en el que era demasiado evidente, por lo que cierta tarde, seguramente de octubre, Ludwig tomara la iniciativa, tras la declaración de amor de Feliciano, de besar los labios del italiano. Dulcemente posó sus labios sobre los del menor, quien lentamente los separó para dejar entrar la lengua del alemán dentro de su húmeda cavidad bucal, profundizando el beso y conectándose así con el pasado, uniendo su presente y trazando el futuro. **

**Luego, muchos abrazos, más besos, citas secretas, tomadas de manos, largas noches durmiendo abrazados que para ambos eran demasiado cortas, noches que de abrazos pasaron a ser noches de amor, pasión y fusión.**

**Después de mucho tiempo, Feliciano ya llevaba una vida tranquila junto a quien amaba, ya no se sentía solo, aunque la culpa tras recordar a Sacro Imperio Romano le invadía. Pero esta culpa, finalmente acabó cuando entre viejas cajas encontró uno de los libros de EL DIARIO DEL ASOMBROSO YO, donde estaba escrito todo el proceso de la muerte del sacro imperio romano y su renacimiento como Alemania. Feliciano estaba más que feliz.**

**Ya se sentía liberado, era un italiano que finalmente comprendía que No Puedes Recuperar lo perdido... pero tampoco puedes pretender que nada ha pasado, él ya ha cumplido su promesa... y aunque no lo sepa, ha vuelto... HA CUMPLIDO SU PROMESA!**

**Y ahora, frente al altar, le hace una nueva promesa a Feliciano... la promesa de amarlo y respetarlo en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.**

**Feliciano dijo ... ACEPTO.**


End file.
